Tu si que Supernaturalmente Visual Holmes de los Anillos Potter
by sanatoriumu
Summary: Voldemort se ha aliado con Sauron, menos mal que Castiel y los Vengadores han reclutado a un equipo bastante especial para poder hacer frente a los malvadísimos señores oscuros. ¿Como lidiará la comunidad del Anillo con sus nuevos compañeros? ¿Conseguirán evitar un desastre interdimensional? ¡El fic mas random EVER! chaladuras,yaoi y de tó' en un poco conforme avance la historia.
1. Capítulo 1

_***** **Antes de nada me gustaría saludaros a todos, no se qué locura os habrá podido llevado a hacer click en este fic, pero ¡Gracias! :D  
Para disfrutar de su lectura recomiendo tener conocimientos de:_

-Supernatural  
-Sherlock  
-Harry Potter  
-El señor de los Anillos  
-Tu si que vales  
-Los vengadores  
-Visual kei en general

img541 . imageshack . us / img541 / 4751 / introi . jpg - _es un cuadro explicativo para que podáis ver la cara de los PJ, siento mucho el follón de los espacios y eso, tenéis que ponerlo todo junto para poder verlo y con el http delante, U_U no me dejaba poner el link en condiciones..._

_Advertencia: Este fic está clasificado como +60 por el contenido en yaoi explicito, hombres embarazados, coches embarazaos y de todo embarazado, drama, angustia y eroguro._

_Por si aun no ha quedado claro, es una fic de BROMA BROMÍSIMA, escrito junto a mis compañeros de piso a modo de chiste; queríamos hacer una gran mezcla incongruente y aquí está, veremos en que acaba todo esto xD._  
_Y nada, que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (ya quisiera yo).__¡Y creo que ya está todo! Cualquier cosilla a los reviews/DM :D ¡Muchas gracias por leernos! _*******

**Tu si que Supernaturalmente Visual Holmes de los Anillos Potter.  
Capítulo 1.**

Era el Halloween más frío y aburrido que recordaban; ninguna fiesta, ni siquiera alguna criatura que cazar, y eso era bastante raro en esta fecha tan señalada.

Los hermanos Winchester viajaban a bordo de su característico Chevrolet Impala del 67. Dean golpeaba el volante del coche con desgana al ritmo de la canción ñoña de turno que sonaba en radio, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que idioma sería ese, solo podía entender algo así como "_nyappy, nyappy, no-se-que-tiramisu_".

- Será por la tormenta, ha debido causar algún error en las frecuencias de radio y solo podemos captar esta emisora... Creo que es japonesa - comentó Sam, cansado ya de trastear la radio del coche.

- A ver si encontramos de una maldita vez el motel y acaba esta tortura - contestó Dean, exasperado.

De repente, al mayor de los hermanos se le iluminó la mirada y bajó la ventanilla del coche con ansia.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Dean?! ¡Cierra la ventana! ¡¿Es que no ves la que está cayendo?!

- ¡Calla Sammy! ¡¿No escuchas eso?!

Entonces Sam se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado que su hermano bajase la ventana; sonido de guitarras eléctricas, melodía de ese rock antiguo que tanto le gustaba a su hermano: fuera del coche estaba sonando "Shoot to thrill" de ACDC.

- ¿Que demonios...? - comenzó a decir Sam.

_¿Será un concierto? ¿Por aquí? ¿Con este tiempo?_ Pensó para sus adentros.

Repentinamente una voz masculina que ninguno de los hermanos conocía respondió a la pregunta de Sam:  
- ¡Pues no, precisamente no soy ningún demonio! - Y un fuerte porrazo sacudió el coche, haciendo que Dean frenase de golpe.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡En mi coche no, eh! - exclamó este, bajando del vehículo a toda prisa. Sam lo siguió por la otra puerta, cubriéndose del fuerte viento con el brazo, y finalmente pudieron ver al causante de todo ese alboroto; un hombre... ¿O sería un androide? Ellos nunca habían lidiado con nada parecido, pero sea lo que fuese, estaba sentado sobre el coche negro.

- Vaya vaya, ¿Cuál de los dos es el noviete de ese ángel? - preguntó burlón aquél ser - Como sea no tenemos tiempo para eso - continuó encogiéndose de hombros. Acto seguido una luz cegadora salió de la palma de su mano, creando una especie de vórtice que engulló tanto al coche como a los hermanos y a él mismo.

* * *

John se encontraba, como de costumbre, batallando contra la máquina de autopago del Tesco, tenía que vencer fuese como fuese; si no conseguía los caramelos para Halloween la señora Hudson, se pondría hecha un basilísco como los niños volviesen a tirar huevos contra la fachada del 221.

Entonces, recibió un mensaje de texto de su (no-novio) compañero de piso:

**Deja de pelearte con la máquina y ven a la calle Panaderos ahora, tenemos un caso - SH**

El ex-medico militar suspiró y salió a toda prisa del supermercado, sabía lo pesado que podía llegar a ponerse Sherlock si no acudía de inmediato, sobre todo tras dos semanas sin ningún caso interesante.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y cuando entró al salón vio a sus nuevos clientes sentados en el sofá, mientras el detective consultor se paseaba de un lado a otro.

La chica de enmarañado pelo castaño y dientes de conejo dirigió la mirada hacia donde se estaba John, y le propinó un codazo al chico pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado absorto mirando la infinidad de artilugios muggles que decoraban la estancia.

- ¡Magia, John, magia! - exclamó fuera de si el detective, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tirando de sus rebeldes mechones rizados - ¡¿Cómo no pude haberlo visto antes?!

El rubio lo miro sin entender y después dirigió la mirada hacia los dos jóvenes que vestían túnicas negras, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para calmar a su compañero, un fuerte estruendo sacudió la habitación, sobresaltando a todos y de repente, allí, ante los atónitos ojos de todos, había una criatura verde, mas grande incluso que aquél criminal al que se enfrentaron en una ocasión llamado "Gollem", y con un cuerpo desmesuradamente musculado.

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la chica de pelo enmarañado y el pelirrojo ya no estaban en el salón.  
La criatura rugiendo con fuerza avanzó hacía Sherlock y John, y agarrándolos con tan solo una mano, se introdujo con ellos en un vórtice que se había abierto en la pared de la cocina, destrozándolo todo a su paso.

Justo cuando el agujero de gusano se cerró por completo, una anciana de gesto amable entraba por la puerta del salón, dejando caer el pastel de zanahoria que portaba en sus manos al ver el estado de la sala.

- ¡S-sherlock! ¡¿Qué es todo este desastre?! ¡Esta vez te has pasado, jovencito! - exclamó con labios temblorosos mientras veía el gran agujero por el que había entrado el gigantesco humanoide verde.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna puesto que ya no existía ningún Sherlock en aquella dimensión.

* * *

- ¡Date prisa, Ryutaro, llegamos tarde, MUY tarde! - le gritó Tadashi Hasegawa al (aparentemente) joven de cabellos negros como la noche que acaba de cruzar la puerta para artistas de la sala de conciertos:

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Aparcamos el coche hace dos horas!

- ¿Uh? Vaya vaya, Tadashi, Ryutaro, pensaba que ya no ibais aparecer... - un hombre alto y con el cabello oscuro, liso y largo se acercó a ellos sonriendo socarronamente, mientras jugueteaba con una botella de agua mineral entre sus manos.

- L-lo siento Tatsurou... - se disculpó Ryutaro inclinando la cabeza repetidamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aire:

- Ha sido culpa mía, me perdí en el aparcamiento y no podía encontrar a Tadashi...

- Cuando creo que no puedo sorprenderme más, siempre aparece Plastic Tree con algo nuevo ¿eh?. Ojala fueseis igual con vuestros CDs - bromeó el vocalista de Mucc, lanzándole el botellín de agua a Ryutaro, quien, por desgracia, no consiguió atraparlo y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- La próxima vez dale más fuerte, a ver si me lo dejas tonto ya del todo.

- Vamos, Tadashi, no seas duro con él, ya sabes que el pobre...

- No, Tatsurou - le interrumpió el rubio (teñido a partes) - Es la tercera entrevista a la que llegamos tarde este mes, y siempre es por culpa de Ryutaro y sus despistes.

- Venga, venga, chicos, no discutáis, ¡NYAPPYYYYYY! - dijo Miku, el cantante de An Cafe, que había aparecido en esos instantes por el pasillo - Hoy es un gran día, muchos fans vendrán a ver este concierto, ¡No podemos salir con caras largas! - dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo - Venga, daos prisa, el entrevistador ya está aquí.

Avanzaron en silencio a través del corredor repleto de camerinos hasta llegar al fondo, donde se encontraba la sala de variedades, en este caso utilizada para la entrevista conjunta de los artistas antes del concierto.

Cuando entraron, un apuesto hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio peinado al estilo de los años cincuenta se puso en pie para darles la bienvenida:

- ¡Gracias por venir, caballeros! - dijo con un claro acento americano - Mi nombre es Steve Rogers, soy el enviado de la revista _Rock and Avengers_ para entrevistarles en esta ocasión. Esta señorita de aquí es la fotógrafa - añadió señalando a una chica pelirroja, menudita pero increíblemente bella, con una gran cámara colgada del cuello.

- Un placer - dijo ella secamente.

Los cuatro artistas tomaron asiento frente a ellos, les pareció extraño que no hubiese ningún miembro ni de sus respectivas discográficas en la habitación, pero no dijeron nada, tan solo Tatsurou y Tadashi intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

- Antes de nada... - comenzó a decir Steve - Yo...bueno, realmente soy un gran fan de todos ustedes y me preguntaba... Si no es mucha molestia... ¿Podríamos hacernos una foto todos juntos?

- ¿Eeeeeeh? Oh, oh, claro que sí, es todo un honor para nosotros ser conocidos en el extranjero - le contestó Ryutaro sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! - exclamó el entrevistador con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba detrás de ellos - Tal como pensaba, los japoneses son realmente amables, aunque vayan vestidos como señoras - añadió en inglés - ¿Estás lista, Natasha? - preguntó mirando con complicidad a la fotógrafa.

- Claro, _capitán_, déjame el resto a mi -le respondió la pelirroja mientras enfocaba con la cámara:- ¿Estáis listos, chicos?

- ¡Claro!...1, 2... ¡NYAPPYYYYYY! - dijo Miku y entonces, todo lo que sintieron fue un vacio en el estomago y la sensación de caer, y caer...

* * *

Era el turno del siguiente concursante, y pese a que el número anterior de baile regional interpretando pasajes de la Biblia había dejado tanto al público como al jurado anonadados, tenían la obligación de ver el último número del programa, aunque ni Corbacho, ni Merche ni Risto tenían demasiada fe en los números de ilusionismo.

Apareció en el escenario, tras una cortina de humo, un joven pálido, alto, de ojos verdes intensos, ataviado con una armadura dorada y una capa verde esmeralda, arrancando un estruendo de aplausos y vítores, y haciendo que la mandíbula de la cantautora española alcanzase límites insospechados.

- ¡Wao! ¡Muy bien, olé ahí, si señor! - exclamó Merche sonriendo como una niña.

- La verdad es que la entrada ha estado muy bien, pero veamos el número antes, no sé que esperarme de un tío con esa cornamenta - le comentó el hombre de gafas de sol a su compañera, provocando las risas del público y una mueca de disgusto en la cara del concursante.

- Bueno, por lo pronto en lo que viene siendo indumentaria a mi me ha conquistado - dijo Corbacho con una gran sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Loki - comenzó a decir el joven del escenario, parecía que estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mandarles a todos a la mierda. "_Estúpidos mortales_" pensó: - Y esto no es una cornamenta, si no un casco Asgardiano.- Continuó, poniendo los ojos en blanco: -Tengo entendido, sin embargo, que están ustedes aquí para juzgar mi... Número de magia - sonriendo maliciosamente extendió una mano hacía los tres miembros del jurado pro, indicándoles que se acercarán al escenario: - La cosa es bastante simple, voy a hacer desaparecer al jurado.

- Uy, ¿A nosotros? ¡Pero a ver a donde nos vas a mandar, chiquillo! - rió Merche mientras se aproximaba él, ilusionada ante el prometedor número.

- ¿De verdad crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno como para usar de nombre artístico al Dios nórdico del engaño? A ver si consigues demostrarme que mereces llevar ese nombre y no eres tan solo un bocazas. - le dijo el juez de gafas oscuras a Loki cuando llegó a su lado, quien chasqueó la lengua, molesto:

- Si hay alguien en este mundo apto para ese nombre, soy yo. Y ahora, si es posible que no me interrumpan mas, comenzaré con el número - dijo con elegancia mientras alzaba una mano ante la cara de Corbacho, impidiéndole añadir nada.

Un extraño báculo ascendió verticalmente desde el suelo como por arte de magia, y Loki lo agarró con su mano derecha. El público del programa estaba tan anonadado que ninguno podría decir cuáles fueron las palabras exactas que pronunció el "mago", pero el caso es que un circulo de luz se abrió bajo los pies del jurado y el concursante, engullendo a los cuatro y cerrándose a los pocos segundos, sin dejar rastro alguno.

En el acto, Eduardo Gómez (conocido en la televisión española por su papel como Mariano en _Aquí no hay quien viva_), invitado especial de esta edición del programa, se levantó de su asiento, aplaudiendo sin parar.

- Macho - comenzó a decir- Me has dejado flipando, yo no se quien será el Loki ese nórdico, pero vaya, tu lo petas, chavalote.

Pero pese a que buscaba con la mirada por todo el plató al joven concursante, no consiguió ver rastro alguno de él o de los miembros del jurado. Tampoco el presentador apareció en escena, ni parecía haber por allí nadie del equipo de realización.

El público no dejaba de gritar "TU SI QUE VALES, TU SI QUE VALES". Y entonces, Eduardo se dio cuenta de que todo el público tenía un extraño brillo azulado en los ojos.

* * *

Era un soleado día en Rivendel y los que más adelante (unos cinco minutos mas tarde para ser exactos) formarían la comunidad del anillo parecía que al fin habían llegado a un acuerdo:

- Cuenta con mi espada.

- Y con mi arco.

- ¡Y con mi hacha!.

- ¡Y con MI-jornir!- exclamó un impresionante bigardo rubio mientras alzaba hacia el cielo un martillo con uno de sus poderosos brazos, causando una gran conmoción entre los presentes.


	2. Capítulo 2: Follonáco en Imladris

-Por Eru...¿Qué...?- Pero antes de que Elrond pudiese terminar siquiera su réplica, un rayo salió en dirección al cielo del gran martillo que portaba el impresionante rubio y numerosos vórtices resplandecientes se abrieron por toda la escena, lo que hizo que los asistentes del concilio cubriesen sus ojos.  
Se escucharon golpes, porrazos y varias voces extrañas maldiciendo por doquier; cuando el medio elfo señor de Imladris volvió a abrir sus ojos, descubrió que "la población" había aumentado considerablemente en Rivendel.

Justo en el centro de la explanada donde tenía lugar la reunión sobre el destino de la Tierra Media había un extraño artefacto mecánico, grande, negro y brillante como el tizón y sobre él, un jinete de metal rojo, junto a dos fornidos hombres ataviados con extraños ropajes.  
Por otro lado, una gran bestia verde que sostenía en una mano a dos hombres, uno moreno y alto y el otro rubio y menudo, ambos con ropas igualmente extrañas a las del otro dúo, pero por si eso fuera poco, también habían aparecido un hombre alto y rubio con porte militar junto a un grupo de...¿Mujeres? de aspecto verdaderamente extraños y de ojos rasgados.  
Y finalmente, en una de las esquinas de la plaza del concilio, dos hombres que usaban algo que debían ser protectores oculares con una mujer que llevaba demasiada piel al aire, los tres acompañados por un hombre alto y delgado de ojos verdes con un casco que emulaba una gran cornamenta dorada.

Durante unos instantes un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente, todo el mundo intercambiaba miradas sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

- Bueno -comenzó a decir el "jinete de metal rojo" mientras bajaba de su "oscura montura mecánica" :-Pues ya estamos todos, ¿No? -puntuó abriéndose la parte frontal del casco, revelando así su humana (y atractiva) apariencia.

-¡Anda, pero si no es un robot!- comentó Dean, sonriendo como un bobo.

Y entonces, como si alguna mano invisible hubiese pulsado el _botón "on"_ de los habitantes de la Tierra Media que asistían a la reunión, el sonido de armas siendo desenvainadas ensordeció el canto de los pájaros y estalló el caos más absoluto; las espadas de los Hombres chocaban contra las hachas de los Enanos, y los elfos apuntaban con sus arcos a los "recién llegados"

-¡¿Qué diantres significa todo esto, Elrond?! -gritó uno de los enanos, alzando su hacha mientras se dirigía amenazador hacia el semi elfo - ¡Esto ha de ser brujería, y de la más oscura!  
Una flecha pasó cortando el aire a toda velocidad, impactando en una de las ruedas delanteras del Chevrolet Impala que estaba junto al violento enano: - Un paso más, enano, y te aseguro que la próxima irá directa a tu cabeza. - dijo un elfo rubio y de ojos azules, increíblemente bello (Y que podría pasar perfectamente por un pirata).

-¡NO! ¡A mi bebé no, por favor!- el mayor de los hermanos Winchester se arrodilló a toda velocidad junto a su coche, arrancando la flecha de un tirón y arrojándola a un lado, furioso.  
- Dean, no creo que sea oportuno hacer eso...-susurró Sam mientras se acercaba a su hermano con prudencia.  
- ¡No te preocupes! - les dijo con una amplia sonrisa el hombre de hierro - Yo te arreglaré esta preciosidad cuando acabe todo esto.

- ¡TU MI COCHE NO LO TOCAS, NI TU NI NADIE, VOY A CARGARME A ESE CABRÓN QUE SE PARECE AL DE PIRATAS DEL CARIBE!

A otro lado del altercado, el jurado de TSQV alababa al "mago" Loki:

- Este es el mejor número de ilusionismo que he visto en toda mi vida. Te lo has... Trabajado muchísimo. -dijo solemnemente Risto Mejide: - Yo te compro.

- Ay si, la verdad es que está muy bien trabajao' y el decorao' y to es presioso, pero habría que ir volviendo al plató, ¿no?

- Bueno a mi la verdad es que sobre todo el tema de vestuario e indumentaria me parece cuanto menos alucinante, pero le doy la razón a mi compañera Merche, deberíamos ir volviendo a plató, que el público aun esta aun allí y tenemos que acabar el programa.  
Pero oye, que si después te quieres tomar una cervecilla con nosotros y explicarnos como has montado esto, encantados oye, que yo al menos, desconocía que hubiese una trampilla debajo del escenario. - Corbacho parecía realmente entusiasmado, pero su ilusión duró poco.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible - rió Loki con malicia, lo que provocó miradas de terror y sorpresa en Merche y Corbacho.

- Amigo, ¿Me estás diciendo que esto se trata de secuestro por parte de un concursante...?- Comenzó Risto con indignación, pero justo en ese instante un hacha cruzó el aire, rozándole la patilla de las gafas de sol, e impactando en una columna cercana.

Los disturbios continuaron por un corto periodo de tiempo, teniendo como resultado:

- Dean Winchester y John Watson se encontraban disparando al aire con sus respectivas pistolas, mientras gritaban improperios de todo tipo.

- Sam lidiaba con cuatro criaturas pequeñas de cabello rizado y pies peludos que trataban de batallar con el más alto de los Winchester.

- Sherlock Holmes se encontraba apoyado contra una columna, mentalmente bloqueado ante la realidad.

- Entre Thor y el hombre de hierro trataban de inmovilizar a la gran y musculosa masa verde.

- Las cuatro "señoras japonesas" (Que no eran otra cosa mas que estrellas del visual rock) se encontraban analizando las indumentarias de los habitantes de la tierra media, señalando especialmente a un anciano de larga barba gris y ropajes a juego. A los visual les gustan los magos.

Debido al alboroto, las fuerzas defensivas de Rivendel aparecieron en escena , pero cuando parecía que se iba a montar el cipote definitivo, el cielo se oscureció gradualmente provocando que todos alzasen las cabezas.

- ¡Mas rayos no, por favor! - exclamó uno de los portavoces del pueblo de los hombres.

Tras una fuerte luz, apareció él.

Allí estaba, con su gabardina, su corbata azul descolocada, su revuelto pelo oscuro, y esos penetrantes ojos azules que miraban a la nada.

El extraño habló con una voz profunda y ronca:

- No os preocupeis, soy un ángel del Señor - dijo extendiendo los brazos en lo que pretendía ser un gesto tranquilizador.

- ¡¿Señor?! ¡¿Qué Señor?! ¡¿No será de Sauron?! -gritó fuera de si uno de los enanos.

- ¡Cass! Claro, ¡¿Cómo no iba a ser cosa suya?! ¡Malditos ángeles!- Dean Winchester arrojó el arma al suelo, fuera de si por el enfado.

- Esta vez te has pasado, ¡¿Dónde se supone que estamos ahora, Castiel?! - añadió su hermano, igualmente indignado.

- No... ¿No tiene alas? Los ángeles...Tienen alas - inquirió Ryuutaro Arimura mirando a sus compañeros músicos.

- No sé como pretende que nos lo tomemos en serio con la corbata del revés - comentó Tadashi.

- ¿Esto es un ángel? Un ángel debe ser mucho más _Nyappy_ y _Kawaii_ - puntializó Miku con su habitual cara de tonto.

El susodicho ángel se rascó la nuca dubitativo, sin saber bien por dónde comenzar:

- Yo... Ehr... Bueno... Hola Dean, Sam, todos... Esto es... la Tierra Media... y estáis aquí porque... - continuó mientras se intentaba poner bien la corbata, dolido por el comentario del bajista de Plastic Tree - Porque... Porque el señor os ha elegido para... Para esta misión, si.

- Castiel, deberías ir a clases de oratoria y mejorar tu habla en público. Así lo único que conseguirás es que todos se maten antes de tiempo -Un hombre negro, vestido de negro con un parche negro hizo su aparición tras una columna (negra).

El alto mago de barba gris rió mientras aplaudía despreocupadamente - ¡Castiel, Nick, pensaba que no ibais a venir nunca! No sabía ya cómo lidiar bien con la situación, se me estaba yendo de las manos...

- ¡Pero si nos has hecho nada, Gandalf! ¡¿Así que tú sabías de que se trataba todo esto?! ¡Cómo no!- gritó Elrond enfadado - ¡Casi me matan! ¡Casi..

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el mago alzó su vara pidiendo silencio:

- Supongo que ya podemos empezar con el verdadero concilio de Elrond en pos de el destino de la Tierra Media, o mejor dicho, del universo en su plenitud... Pero creo que necesitaremos unas cuantas sillas más de lo previsto.


End file.
